battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Suppressor
A suppressor, sound suppressor, or sound moderator (also incorrectly silencer), is a device attached to or part of the barrel of a firearm which reduces the amount of noise and flash generated by firing the weapon. Battlefield 1942 The suppressor is a default attachment for the Sten in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. Battlefield 2 Suppressors in Battlefield 2 are featured on the 92FS, MR-444, and QSZ-92 pistols available to the Special Forces and Sniper Kits. Battlefield: Bad Company Suppressors in Battlefield: Bad Company are featured on all submachine guns. The VSS and SVU sniper rifles also feature suppressors. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Suppressors in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 are featured on all firearms specific to the Engineer kit. They are also featured on the SVU and VSS sniper rifles. Battlefield 3 Suppressors are an attachment featured in Battlefield 3 and are unlocked through kill progression for primary weapons and through leveling up for suppressed variants of secondary weapons. They are available on almost all firearms in the game, the exceptions being shotguns, 93R, .44 Magnum, and the MP412 REX- @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20, 2011. The AS VAL has an integrated suppressor, unique among BF3 weapons, but not uncommon among real-world firearms. Cold-loaded (subsonic) ammunition is automatically used with any weapon with an attached suppressor. Using a suppressor will decrease bullet velocity and cause the rounds to drop faster, and will cause the rounds' initial damage to drop off sooner. Because of less propellant used in the subsonic ammunition and because of the added weight of the suppressor at the barrel's end, recoil is reduced slightly but also reduced is hip fire accuracy (as mentioned in loading screen tips). Despite this, most beltfed machine guns and bolt-action sniper rifles are not affected. Most sniper rifles have the same velocity as each other while using a suppressor, giving some commonality among the selection. Suppressors can also make mid-range aim more selective—for instance, the markings on the 8× rifle scope roughly correspond to 100m increments, while the markings on the PKS-07 graduate every 160m. Battlefield 3 Suppressor HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Battlefield 4 Suppressors return as attachments in Battlefield 4, featuring three different variants of suppressors, each unique to a specific faction: *'QSW-6 Suppressor' - A Chinese Suppressor issued to the People's Liberation Army *'Suppressor' - Issued to the United States Marine Corps *'PBS-4 Suppressor' - A Russian Suppressor issued to the Russian Army Trivia *When you first pick up a suppressed weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company, Haggard shows interest but soon says that "silencers are for girls" as he is more of a loud kind of guy than one to show for stealth. *In BF3 After Patch 1.04, the suppressor has the most beneficial features out of all of the weapon attachments. It reduces spread, does not let player to be 'spotted' on the minimap when he fires a weapon, reduces recoil and eliminates muzzle flash, although it must be noted that neither the accuracy increase, nor the recoil reduction is anywhere near is effective as the ones provided by heavy barrel or flash suppressor respectively. *The AS Val is the only primary weapon in Battlefield 3 ''to be integrally suppressed, meaning the suppressor is equipped by default. *In ''Battlefield 3, the suppressor inexplicably also causes mortar and underslung weapon users to not appear on the minimap when firing their weapons, although those nearby can still hear the firing sounds. *Weapons in Battlefield 3 use different suppressor models depending on their weapon class. E.g. a LMG would use a different suppressor model to a pistol attached with a suppressor. External links *Suppressor on Wikipedia References es:Silenciador ru:Глушитель Category:Weapon attachments Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Weapon Accessories Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Barrel attachments